Final Fantasy IX- Forgetful Fratley VS. Ryoga
by Raven Chaos
Summary: Part 3! A Ranma 1/2 / FF9 crossover with humerous results as Forgetful Fratley meets Wrong-Way Ryoga!


Final Fantasy IX-Forgetful Fratley VS. Ryoga Hibiki  
  
  
By Raven Chaos  
Ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is property of Squaresoft, of whom all games are gold.  
Ranma 1/2 is property of some chick of whoms name I keep forgetting. Oh, that is just  
ironic, considering this is another Forgetful Fratley tale.  
  
Authors note: Well, once again, fan intervention prevails. Usually, my forte is Suikoden fics. Anywho,  
I spent a lot of time thinking this third installment through, and suffered many headaches at the hand  
of my pen and notepad. So, here's my question...What if...say through some freak flux in the Time   
Stream (a plot device I like to use in original fantasies) that Ryoga Hibiki, the Directionally-Challenged  
rival of the popular Gender-Bending Martial Artist Ranma Saotome of "Ranma 1/2", came face to face  
with Gaia's most forgetful Dragoon, Forgetful Fratley?  
And now, without further ado...  
PS: I am now accepting fanfic requests to fill in the time until I finish "Sailor Moon: The Chaos Effect"  
Just email me my idea's. The address is right up there. Go ahead. you know you wanna.  
PSS: The record set for saying the word "Bloody" ever in a fanfic.  
  
Forgetful Fratley 3  
  
  
Setting: a month after "Forgetful Fratley Goes to Market", somewhere in the King Ed plains.  
  
  
A soft fog had settled over the low plains surrounding the north side of the province of Lindblum.  
Somewhere off into the distance, the soothing cry of a Chocobo's morning "Kweh!" echoed through the morning  
mist.  
Suddenly, a young man stopped, leaning against his wooden walking stick.  
"Huh...?" The forest had changed...and he knew definately that giant yellow birds didn't exist  
anywhere near Nerima.  
"Where the hell am I now?!" Ryoga Hibiki cried out, his cry of dismay answering him back in  
the morning as the sun peaked over the mountains.  
Ryoga scratched his head, trying to recall the last place he was. That cursed Ranma had pelted him   
into low orbit two days ago...and from there, he just recalled heading south from where he was. Now, he stood   
the flatlands of a strange land, many a passing creature stopping to gaze at him.  
  
  
Elsewhere...but not far...  
  
Fratley of Burmecia yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Another pleasant sleep.  
The sun was creeping up over the far mountains and caught him in his weary eyes.  
"Yes yes, I'm up already..." he sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Hmm...?" He looked around him.  
"Where the bloody hell am I now?" He huffed, growling to himself. He gave another undignified sigh  
and cleared camp, and hosited up his lance. Another day on the road...  
"Get milk, Freya-love said..." Fratley murmured. "And I find myself on the other side of the bloody  
continent. I don't need a better memory, mind you, I need a compass to tell where bloody east is!" He looked   
around him. "...Who the bloody hell am I talking to? Oh never mind..." With that, he trudged the bloody hell   
along his way...going north instead of west.  
  
  
Ryoga had stopped at a marsh along his way, falling echaustedly near the wide pool of clear water,  
many a frog hopping here and there, ribbiting their little hearts out.  
"At least someone's happy..." he mummbled, drinking from the lake.  
"Aiyah! My pond! Go away!" A shrill voice cried from the high, brown bushes. Soon, out jumped a  
rather heavy set creature wearing a bonnet and an apron, wielding a ridiculessly huge fork like it was the legendary  
Masamune itself.  
"M...M....M..." Ryoga stutters, backing away on hands and knee's, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
"Go away! Quina's pond!" it shrieked. "Froggies not for strange man!"  
"M...M...Monster!!!" Ryoga cried and dove away into the bushes.  
"Monsters?!" Quina jumped. "Where yummy monsters?!"  
  
  
Fratley glanced up as he thought he heard a high cry.   
"Odd...it's coming from the Marsh..." he ventured hither, only to be knocked flat on his back.  
  
Ryoga groaned as he struck something in his escape from the long tongued monster. Shaking his head, he  
looked down to meet face to face with a man-rat.  
"Gah!" He jumped back. "How many monsters are in this world?! Am I in some Daemon heaven??"  
Fratley moaned and rubbed his head. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, kid? And what  
the bloody heck are you doing running through here like a chicken with it's coconut hacked off?!"  
"I...It talks..." Ryoga stammered.  
"What? you were expecting me to 'wark' like a Chocobo?" Fratlet put his hands on his sides, tilting  
his head to the left. "Or maybe say 'Kupo' up to ten times a sentence, even?"  
"S...stay back, devil!" Ryoga growled, putting his hands togethor. "Don't make me blast you into  
another world!"  
"Oh, please. I don't have time for paranoid banter of a pubescent little boy. Stand aside, you're in  
my way."  
"Huh?"  
"I said stand aside."  
"Y..you're not gonna attack me?"  
"Why the bloody hell would I do that?!" Fratley growled, becoming quite annoyed.  
"W...well..."  
"Sigh...stand aside, boy, or you will taste my lance."  
"Where are you going? A town?"  
"..."  
"Well?"  
"Erm..." Fratley glanced left and right. "Oh bloody hell..."  
"Oh, you gotta be kidding me..." Ryoga hung his head.  
  
  
"So...uh...Fratley, right?" Ryoga asked as the two walked along a road cutting through the forest.  
"Aye, that's my name.Vagabond Dragoon 1st devision." Fratley nodded.  
"What is it you do...?"  
"Erm...I..uh...Dragoon, I suppose...I jump and hit monsters in the head with my lance..."  
The two continued on in silence.  
  
"And yourself?" Fratley asked.  
"I ...uh...I break things with ki and all that..." Ryoga shrugged.  
"Ah...I think I see a settlement up ahead..." Fratley pointed up the road.  
"Finally! Maybe they can tell me how to get back to Nerima!" Ryoga said, taking a running start.  
  
  
"Rally ho!" The Dwarf at the front gate waved.  
Fratley returned the gesture with a hearty 'Rally Ho', while Ryoga had feinted from the sight  
of little green men.  
"Wait just a moment..." Fratley thought. "How the bloody hell did we cross two bloody frickin  
continents?! And in less than two days, no less!"  
"Huh? Where are we?" Ryoga groaned, sitting up where he had feinted.  
"Eh? ...Erm..."  
"Bloody hell..." Ryoga sighed, shaking his head in dismay.  
  
  
The End!  
The end of this story, but not the end of this relationship. I think I'm onto something! 


End file.
